Tocarlo
by Elis Walter
Summary: Ino estaba muy deprimida. Su misión había sido un fracaso por su culpa. Que podía hacer Shikamaru para animarla? Lo único que su novio holgazán tenía en mente era permitirle tocar una parte de él que Ino deseaba con fervor desde hace tiempo.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta es una pequeña idea que me llegó a las cuatro de la mañana. Espero que les guste. **

**

* * *

**

**Tocarlo**

Ino estaba tan alegre como un zombi. Un pequeño descuido, una mirada traidora fuera del objetivo, le había costado la misión. La Quinta Hokage la reprendió como a una niña que hubiera sacado la peor nota de la clase. No podía sentirse más avergonzada. Una mancha para el prestigio de su clan. Una desilusión para su padre y una herida para su orgullo. Había sido un pésimo día. El peor de su vida. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo tan mala suerte. Ni la última vez que se había sentido tan desanimada.

Estaba totalmente deprimida. Y mucho.

Cuando por fin llegó a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha y después de eso fue directo a asaltar la nevera. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla. Ino sollozaba mientras hundía la cuchara y tomaba un gran bocado de helado de chocolate directo a su boca. Era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento para endulzar su vida.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que llegó Shikamaru.

—Esperó que no te importara que entrara—dijo su novio—.Estuve tocando el timbre mucho tiempo y como no me contestabas…

—Mmm…—contestó Ino indiferente. Hundió otra vez la cuchara en el helado y siguió devorando el mantecado con leve ferocidad. Sollozaba mientras masticaba y repetía el proceso de saciar su desdicha. Los movimientos de la chica parecían los propios de un robot resentido con su existencia.

"Problemático" pensó rascándose la nuca. Trato de evitar un bostezo. No era el momento de hacer algo que pudiera alterarla aún más.

—Me encontré con Sakura mientras comía con Choji y Naruto. Nos contó sobre la misión.

¡Grandioso! ¡La frentona había abierto su enorme boca! ¡De seguro toda la aldea sabía de su humillación! ¡Sencillamente genial!

—Mira Ino, no es para tanto…

Mientras Shikamaru trataba de pensar en las palabras más adecuadas para aliviar la pena de su novia, solo había logrado deprimirla más.

—Cierra la boca.

—Ino…

"Maldita Sakura, tiene la boca tan grande como su frente." Sentenció la rubia.

—Los documentos que necesitas están en mi habitación. Ve por ellos—contestó Ino sin siquiera mirarlo.

Shikamaru era un genio, pero en este caso estaba totalmente perdido.

Él siguió sus órdenes y fue hasta la habitación de la rubia. Tomó los papeles y suspiró agotado por la tensión del momento. Una vez ahí, tuvo una gran idea para animar a su chica. Le daría lo que siempre deseo. Lo que anhelaba a hacerle pero era demasiado orgullosa para pedírselo.

Bajo las escaleras con pereza mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Llegó hasta ella con porte ligeramente arrogante y se puso a su lado con orgullo.

—Bueno Ino, yo sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor—dijo tomándola delicadamente por los hombros para quedar frente a ella. Con amabilidad hizo que dejara a un lado la cuchara y el bote de mantecado y se levantara de su silla.

Ino lo miró incrédula. Dudaba mucho que algo la hiciera feliz…a menos que…

—Estoy listo—contestó—. Hagámoslo—le susurró al oído.

Ino no tardó en comprender a qué se refería su novio con esas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir de golpe ante la tentadora invitación de su novio.

—Shika…

—Vamos Ino.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos atónita.

—Sí Ino, ahora.

Ino lo meditó unos segundos.

—Shika…—le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla—Hoy no. No estoy de humor. Además mírame…estoy hecha un desastre—señaló la chica mostrándole su pijama mata-pasiones. Era un conjunto cómodo pero nada sensual. Se trataba de una remera negra varias tallas más grandes de lo que ella necesitaba, unos pantalones cortos color violeta que le cubrían las partes más atractivas de sus piernas. Su cabello era un desastre, apenas estaba sujeto con una liga y varios mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro. Y para variar no traía nada de maquillaje aplicado correctamente, a decir verdad se lo había quitado de mala gana cuando se lavo la cara, probablemente su rostro era espantoso en ese momento.

Pero Shikamaru no iba a renunciar. Quería quitarle ese humor nefasto y hacerla sentir mucho mejor.

—Te ves linda—le dijo con ternura.

—Mentiroso.

—Vamos Ino—insistió su novio tomándola del mentón—. Sé que lo deseas. Yo se que sí. Lo sé desde hace tiempo.

—Y-yo—balbuceo la chica apenada. Shikamaru había descubierto uno de sus más atrevidos deseos. Y estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Se que mueres por poner tus manos, por acariciarlo.

Él haría lo que sea por ella. Por su sonrisa. Por su deleite.

—Shikamaru…yo…

—Te dejaré tocarlo. Podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Las mejillas de Ino se sonrojaron violentamente y el aire se hizo escaso. La sola idea de tenerlo en sus manos aquella parte de él que jamás le había permitido tocar a nadie más, eso la ponía lujuriosa.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Pero no es posible ¿Desde cuándo lo notaste?

—Bueno, aquella ocasión en que me viste cuando salía de la ducha, —comentó mientras se encogía los hombros— fuiste más que evidente. Desde entonces sé que cada vez que me miras, solo tienes una cosa en la mente.

—Es que yo…no pude evitar desearlo cuando te vi así.

—Está bien Ino. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—Nunca pensé que fuera así…era tan largo…tan grueso—confesó ahogando un gemido. Suspiró extasiada ante el recuerdo de su las gotas de agua resbalando por la cara y el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Aquella imagen estaba tatuada dentro de su alma y le ponía caliente la piel.

—Solo quiero que sepas que... eres la primera persona que me ha visto de esa manera.

—Entonces soy afortunada. Y mucho.

—Es todo tuyo. Adelante —le dijo Shikamaru besándola suavemente en los labios antes de hundirse en su cuello.

—Pero Shika, no quiero que me dejes hacerlo solo por lastima.

Shikamaru volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más duración, hasta que los dos jadearon.

—Anda Ino, aprovechemos que estamos solos. Vamos a tu habitación. Sé que vas a disfrutarlo…y yo también.

Shikamaru la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza mientras aspiraba el aroma floral de su cabello mezclado con el de su suave y pálida piel de porcelana.

—Shika, no estoy preparada. Tendría que ir a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitamos.

—No pongas pretextos. Sé que todo lo que necesitamos esta en tu baño.

—Mmm…—gimió ella mientras el chico besaba su cuello con lentitud e intensidad—Esta bien—dijo Ino separándose de él ligeramente. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro y Shikamaru supo que no habría marcha atrás. Tomó las manos de Ino y las llevó hacia esa parte suya que Ino deseaba liberar, oler, acariciar y más. Mucho más.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ino por fin lo tenía entre sus manos. Era todo suyo. Iba a hacer lo que quisiera ya que Shikamaru había dado su permiso. Podía sentir toda su suavidad y su grosor. Nunca hubiera imaginado que era tanto. Demasiado.

—Shika…jamás hubiera imaginado que era tan asombroso.

—Problemática…—dijo él mientras las descargas de placer atravesaban su cuerpo.

Esa tarde Ino se la pasó deleitándose con su textura, su olor, su grosor…quería descubrir todo lo que pudiera. Y lo haría. Tenía todo lo necesario para lograrlo además de sus delicadas manos. No tardaría en darse cuenta de los movimientos que hacían retorcerse a Shikamaru de placer.

Y ese aceite que le había puesto lo hacía lucir aun más radiante.

—Sabes, ahora me doy cuenta que el agua lo hacía ver más oscuro de lo que realmente es—comentó Ino aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias.

Ino quiso ir un poco más allá. Así que tiro de un extremo con un poco de fuerza.

— ¡Ah! —gimió él.

—Lo siento ¿Tire muy fuerte?

—Ino—volvió a gemir.

— ¿Sí?

—Vuelve a hacer eso—pidió embriagado de goce.

E Ino lo hizo.

Después darle el mayor grado de bienestar, Shikamaru se relajo.

Ino seguía dando caricias ligeras, sencillamente no podía dejar de tocarlo. Le había gustado todo. Desde el inicio hasta la punta.

—Shikamaru—lo llamó con ternura.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

El chico sonrió de lado con deleite.

—Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias.

—Para nada. De verdad Shika, es increíble. ¿Es hereditario o haces algo para tenerlo así?

—No es para tanto Ino—contestó algo abochornado.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes un cabello precioso! —comentó entusiasmada. Desde que Ino había ido de sorpresa a visitarlo a su casa y accidentalmente se encontró con el chico saliendo de la ducha, no podía quitarse la imagen de de la cabeza. Apenas había tenido tiempo de salir vestido con su habitual uniforme tipo militar, pero no había tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de atarse el cabello antes de que Ino llegara. Shikamaru era un hombre bastante atractivo, sin duda muy apuesto a pesar de ser un vago irremediable. Pero haberlo visto con el cabello suelto, lo hacía ver todavía mas sexy. Ino jamás pensó que se escondía tanta sensualidad en su perezoso novio. Ni en el más dulce de sus fantasías románticas.

—No seas exagerada. Es un cabello común y corriente. No hago nada del otro mundo, ni le dedico mucho tiempo. Es problemático.

—No te creo.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se rindió. No tenía caso gastar energía en convencer a la terca de su novia. Pensaba seguir acostado en la cama de Ino, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Deseaba que Ino siguiera jugando con su cabello como lo había hecho todo ese día. O al menos hasta que llegarán los padres de su chica.

—Deberías dejarlo suelto más seguido—dijo, pero a los pocos segundos de meditarlo cambio de idea. No quería tener a un grupo de chicas detrás de su novio. Y solo ella quería ser la única que apreciara sus atractivos.

—Tsk. Es problemático.

—Tienes razón de nuevo—asintió bajando la cabeza para besarlo en los labios.

—Ino.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Eso te hizo sentir mejor?

—Sí. Mucho. Es como si tú y yo ahora compartiéramos un mayor grado de intimidad ¿Verdad? ¡Eso me hace tan feliz Shika!

—Me da gusto—contestó mientras su poca energía abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Y a ti ¿Te gustó? ¿No fui muy ruda? Me daba algo de miedo tirar demasiado fuerte ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—De maravilla—confesó sonriendo perezosamente y cerrando los ojos para dejarse envolver en las caricias de su toque. Solo Ino tenía ese poder sobre él. Solo Ino.

Ino era la única que podía tocarlo…donde ella quisiera.

* * *

**Notas:**

**De qué imaginaron que se trataba? JAJAJA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO. **

**LAS QUIERO NIÑAS. **

**ARRIBA EL SHIKAINO!**


End file.
